


Подарок на день рождения

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: У Морврана Воорхиса было несколько слабостей. Из общеизвестного - книги, вина, лошади. Только посетители его кабинета знали о наличии у генерала постоянно растущей коллекции фигурок лошадей всех мастей и размеров. И никто не знал о его самом сокровенном - Цири.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis
Kudos: 13





	Подарок на день рождения

У Морврана Воорхиса было несколько слабостей, о которых знало лишь его ближайшее окружение.

Генерал ценил интересные книги – в его кабинете стояли два забитых доверху огромных книжных шкафа, тома из которых он периодически доставал, перечитывая в перерыве, который он всегда делал между тремя и четырьмя часами пополудни. Он вздыхал, откладывая в сторону бумаги, медленно давил на виски большим и средним пальцами правой руки, зачастую оставляя на лице отпечатки чернил, вставал из-за стола и подходил к одному из шкафов. Если в Империи выходила в свет новая книга, достойная внимания Морврана, то на следующий день она оказывалась на столе у генерала и через пару дней отправлялась, будучи прочитанной, в шкаф. Стоя у шкафов и слегка покачиваясь вперед-назад, он с минуту пробегал глазами по полкам в поисках книги, которую читал вчера. Наконец, отыскав нужный ему том, он открывал его, достав ласточкино перо, которым пользовался в качестве закладки и, уже начав чтение, медленными шагами, не глядя под ноги, направлялся к мягкому креслу.

Он любил хорошее вино и, к счастью, знал в нем толк. Или, по крайней мере, делал вид, что действительно чувствует в Эрвелюсе фруктовые ноты, а у Сепременто урожая 1264 года замечает явное печеное послевкусие. Во всяком случае, дабы считаться в высших кругах нильфгаардской аристократии своим человеком, нужно было уметь долго и много рассуждать о винах. Этому генерал научился.

Морвран с самого раннего детства обожал лошадей и действительно в них разбирался. Он любил наблюдать из окна своего кабинета за тем, как лошади императорской конюшни гуляют в леваде, порой, в свободное время, рисовал их на полях черновиков писем. По вечерам он направлялся в одиночестве на долгие конные прогулки к отлогим берегам Альбы. Там он много разговаривал с Нимродом, своим любимцем. Чистокровный нильфгаардский жеребец, черный, как имперское знамя, терпеливо выслушивал хозяина, фыркая в особо эмоциональных местах монолога о прошедшем дне. «В Темерии нужно будет назначить нового наместника, как ты думаешь, Нимрод?» Нимрод был самой образованной по части политики лошадью во всей империи.

И, наконец, генерал души не чаял в Цири. Он не добивался её настойчиво и прямолинейно – это не было в его стиле. Отношения между мужчиной и женщиной виделись ему сложносочиненной игрой, где любое действие, что называется, «в лоб», убьет всю суть самой игры. И потом, пока что его устраивало быть просто другом. Было достаточно того, что принцесса увидела в нем того, кому можно довериться. Будучи несколько старше и рассудительнее, он зачастую был тем человеком, который мог умерить её пыл и уговорить быть сдержаннее в проявлениях и выражениях, с какой бы «имперской великосветской чушью», как она сама часто раздраженно цедила сквозь зубы, ей ни приходилось сталкиваться. Они каждый вечер прогуливались по дворцовому саду. Во время этих прогулок говорила в основном Цири, а генерал слушал. Девушка жаловалась на прошедший день, на неудобное платье, на дворцовый этикет, вспоминала множество историй о своей прошлой жизни, а Морвран любовался слегка растрепанными серебряными волосами и диким блеском зеленых, полных жизни глаз. Принцесса была дикаркой, но дикаркой, у которой был огромный потенциал стать сильной императрицей, способной поставить на колени весь мир лишь мановением руки, стоит ей только захотеть. И, возможно, Морврану с его стороны стоило лишь немного помочь этому роскошному цветку раскрыться.

Однако в последнее время было дождливо.

«Мы можем пойти ко мне, если хочешь», – он встретил ее, смотрящей на сад из окна второго этажа. Дорожки, по которым они гуляли, были залиты водой. Гремел гром и сверкали молнии. Над столицей Империи разыгралась буря.

Она, нахмурившись, посмотрела на него:

«Звучит предосудительно, Мор».

«Я имел в виду мой кабинет, принцесса. Прошу, здесь за углом», – он хотел было слегка коснуться её плеча, чтобы пригласить с собой, но вовремя опомнился. Цири очень плохо относилась даже к самым невинным прикосновениям со стороны мужчин. Он очень хорошо это запомнил, когда как-то раз по-дружески приобнял. Она сжалась и потом не говорила с ним весь вечер, пока он не добился от нее объяснения, что же все-таки произошло, что всегда говорливая принцесса вдруг закрылась и распустила колючки. Цири никогда никого не обнимает. 

Поэтому он просто указал рукой, приглашая её пройти вперед: «Пойдем, расскажешь, как твой день. Такая буря над городом явно неспроста».

Цири впервые была в кабинете генерала. Она с каким-то особым трепетом разглядывала его книжные шкафы, затем подошла к письменному столу и взглянула на бумаги: «Можно мне посмотреть?»

«На будущую императрицу закон о государственной тайне империи не распространяется, Цири», – он широко улыбнулся, сложив руки на груди. Стоял, как дурак, посреди кабинета, не зная, куда себя деть, но пытался сохранять непринужденное лицо.

«Мне нужно будет уехать завтра».

Цири расстроенно взглянула на него: «Надолго?»

«Всего неделя. Учения в Роване, мне нужно хотя бы ненадолго там появиться».

Принцесса, уже менее расстроено, кивнула. Морвран опасался, что разговор будет неприятным.

«Как прошел день, принцесса?» – надо было срочно сменить тему.

«Ничего интересного, – она переложила стопку писем на другой край стола. – Правда, все по-прежнему: уроки нильфгаардского, истории, географии, потом иду к портретисту, потом изучаю этикет, потом сижу по правую руку отца и выслушиваю прошения».

«Ни с кем не поссорилась?»

«Представь себе, нет! – Цири рассмеялась, оторвав взгляд от бумаг. – Твой совет, выдыхать и считать до десяти, помогает».

Она подошла к небольшому стеклянному шкафчику, стоявшему рядом со столом и присела, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что стоит на полках. Фигурки лошадей. Фарфоровые, деревянные, металлические, глиняные, керамические, хрустальные и стеклянные.

«У тебя тут целая коллекция», – она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась.

«Ну, я люблю лошадей…»

«Это общеизвестная информация. Если ты не в курсе, Мор, то первое, что о тебе говорят, так это то, что ты любишь лошадей, – сказала она сквозь смех и, повернувшись к шкафчику, продолжила, – давно собираешь?»

Он вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить:

«С семи лет, – он нахмурился. – Да, точно, мне было семь, когда отец подарил мне первую…»

***

Память не подвела генерала – это был его седьмой день рождения, и Морвран его очень хорошо запомнил. Ярко светило солнце и высоко в небе, над крышами города Золотых башен, летали птицы. Морвран, держа за руку отца, направлялись в Колизей. Бои гладиаторов – неотъемлемая часть культуры империи, и принц Воорхис полагал, что будущему императору и истинному нильфгаарду с детства необходимо приучать себя к виду крови. «Нильфгаард это акула, Морвран. Идеальный хищник. Но знаешь, сынок, что станет с акулой, если она остановится хоть на минуту? Она умрет и пойдет на корм мелким рыбам. Так и с империей. Если Нильфгаард прекратит воевать, он погибнет», – это отец, разумеется, скажет ему, когда Морвран подрастет. Когда ему исполнится восемь. Пока мальчик слишком мал, чтобы отец травмировал его столь красочными и кровавыми аналогиями.

Колизей был заполнен народом – ближе к арене сидели аристократы и императорская семья. Чем выше вы поднимались по ступеням амфитеатра, тем пестрее и потрепаннее становилась одежда публики, первые же несколько рядов были полностью черными.

Морвран с интересом наблюдал за сидящими рядом людьми. Отец всегда казался Морврану своего рода рыцарем – его гордый профиль навевал ассоциации с героями легенд и баллад, которые мальчику часто читали вслух. Морвран вообще был очень похож на отца и, если в детстве это сходство было не так заметно, то теперь, когда генералу было тридцать лет, в разы усилилось. Рядом с отцом сидели какие-то другие мужчины, определенно такие же аристократы и хорошие знакомые отца – Морвран никого из них не знал, однако мог предположить, что это те люди, о которых отец говорит с матерью полушепотом, запершись в кабинете. Но мальчик, когда ему не спалось, подолгу стоял, подглядывая в замочную скважину и приложив ухо к двери. В полумраке комнаты он видел мать, сидевшую в кресле за чтением и отца, который мерил шагами кабинет. Они обсуждали какого-то Эмгыра, который, насколько мальчик смог уловить, пропал и теперь никто не может его отыскать. Кому этот Эмгыр вообще нужен? Этого Морвран не понимал.

Бой не начинался и ребенку было скучно. Других детей он не видел, поэтому показать язык и скорчить рожицу было некому. Он повернулся и оглядел трибуны. Парой рядов выше, в окружении пышно разодетой в черное и золотое знати сидел мужчина. Парадные доспехи блестели так, что слепило глаза. У него была седая борода и острый тонкий нос. На груди лежала императорская цепь. Лицо у него было неприятным и довольно усталым. Он посмотрел на Морврана и поднял тяжелую руку в приветственном жесте. Мальчик тут же отвернулся в испуге. Отцу потом достанется за это, но разве Морвран знал, что этот мужчина – император?

Толпа на трибунах загудела.

Мальчик завороженно следил за тем, что происходило на арене. Вооруженный двумя кривыми мечами воин двигался по арене будто бы не касаясь земли, как тогда показалось Морврану.

«Это маг?»

«Он просто из Офира, они там все такие, – отец рассмеялся и взъерошил сыну волосы. – Смотри, будет интересно».

Против офирца вышел вооруженный коротким мечом и щитом короткостриженый темноволосый мужчина. Его тело было покрыто татуировками и шрамами, а из одежды была лишь набедренная повязка. Как Морврану объяснят позже, он был преступником, осужденным на смерть. У офирца же были длинные волосы, забранные в высокий конский хвост. Легкий небесно-голубой кафтан, золотые наручи – он был одет будто бы на военный парад, а не на смертельный поединок. На стадионе стало так тихо, что было слышно, как сабли офирца рассекают воздух.

Оба воина стояли в паре шагов друг от друга и будто бы ждали какого-то сигнала. Если бы Морвран не был так напуган и посмотрел бы в императорскую ложу ещё раз, то увидел бы как Узурпатор едва заметно кивнул головой, прикрыв глаза. Бой начался.

Мальчик тщетно пытался разобраться в том, что происходило на арене. Оба воина двигались быстро, словно дикие кошки, но офирец всегда был проворнее на доли секунды. Прошло меньше минуты сложных пируэтов, прыжков и звона стали о сталь, когда офирец, зажав меч соперника двумя своими мечами, выбил оружие из его рук, приставив один, более длинный, к горлу тяжело дышавшего безоружного мужчины. Замерев, он медленно повернул голову в сторону императорской ложи. Взгляды всех зрителей на стадионе были устремлены на императора. Тот, медленно подняв руку, сжал кулак. Согнул в локте, выставил большой палец в сторону. Толпа шумно выдохнула. Узурпатор окинул взглядом амфитеатр и провел пальцем по шее. Смерть.

Офирец среагировал молниеносно. Просвистела сталь, хрустнула шея, и голова воина отлетела на несколько шагов. 

Морврана одолевали смешанные чувства. Он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы точно сформулировать, что происходит у него в душе, но понимал, что, с одной стороны, очень хочет уйти, а, с другой, видел, что отец и все другие люди отнеслись к этому совершенно нормально. Так что он довольно неуверенно, чувствуя, что отец на него смотрит, захлопал.

Потом были ещё бои, но он их не запомнил так отчетливо. В конце концов, если бы генерал с самого детства запоминал все смерти, происходившие на его глазах, он сошел бы с ума.

Только когда начались скачки, он вздохнул с облегчением. Четыре колесницы, запряженные черными нильфгаардскими и рыжими зерриканскими лошадьми, которые рыли копытами песок и нетерпеливо вскидывали головы, стояли на старте. Судья свистнул и стадион накрыло облако пыли. Морвран закрыл глаза и закашлялся. Он позавидовал людям, которые сидели выше. Да, они первые узнают, что пошел дождь, но им, зато, куда лучше видно, кто придет к финишу первым.

Вечером того же дня, сидя во главе богато накрытого стола, уплетая за обе щеки свои любимые блюда – смородиновый пирог со взбитыми сливками и запеченную индейку с отварным картофелем, Морвран, казалось, забыл, как отрубленная голова безымянного воина на его глазах пролетела пару саженей и упала в песок. Тем более, родители сделали ему чудесный подарок – искусно вырезанная из дерева статуэтка лошади, которую он в ближайшее время намерен крайне нерационально использовать как игрушку, чтобы потом, спустя десять лет, когда он будет молодым офицером дивизии Альба во время тогда ещё просто Северной войны (не первой, не второй и, уж тем более, он не подозревал, что будет третья), поставил её на полку. А потом купил в Метинне фарфоровую фигурку, изображавшую белую лошадь, вставшую на дыбы. А потом ему подарят лошадь из горного хрусталя, специально привезенную из Тир Торхаир. И потом он будет привозить новые экспонаты для своей коллекции из каждого города, в котором он бывал. Все началось, когда Морврану исполнилось семь.

***

«Интересно получается», – протяжно сказала Цири и медленно поднялась. Морвран, успевший за время рассказа налить себе и принцессе розового метиннского, пригубил вино. Слава богам, у него не спрашивают мнения на счет конкретно этой бутылки, потому что на вкус это самое среднее розовое вино, по вкусу напоминающее само себя и ничего больше. За окном все так же лило, как из ведра, но буря утихла, и ветки деревьев уже не стучали в стекло. Он взглянул на принцессу. Она молча стояла, держа в руках ту самую деревянную лошадку.

«Какая же ты красивая», - он произнес одними губами, но она повернулась к нему, словно услышала.

«Ты что-то сказал?»

«Нет, я, – Морвран покраснел, – я просто вздохнул, тебе послышалось». Цири была принцессой уже полгода и за все это время разные придворные художники написали пять или шесть портретов. «Принцесса за чтением», «Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон, принцесса Нильфгаарда», «Принцесса на охоте», «Принцесса с розами», «Принцесса Цирилла» и ещё один, но он был совсем неудачным. Художники, в погоне за тем, чтобы изобразить девушку за всеми возможными занятиями в качестве будущей владычицы доброй половины Континента – чтение, верховая езда, прогулки по саду и, самое главное, задумчивое наблюдение и мысли о будущем величайшей империи в истории, забывали о том, что принцесса была живым человеком. Она улыбалась шире и счастливее всех в этом мире, почти что метала молнии в гневе, а изумрудные глаза всегда волшебно блестели. На картинах это все пропадало. С портретов смотрела молодая девушка, несомненно, красивая, похожая на будущую императрицу, но это была не Цири. 

Её шрам, глубокий и заметный, но придававший ей определенное очарование, на картинах становился тонкой красной полоской, точно нарисованной помадой. Когда император находился в Вызиме, там Морврану пришлось работать с девушкой-художницей. Вот она наверняка смогла бы разглядеть истинную Цири и написать портрет, достойный внимания. Надо будет отправить за ней.

Но это он сможет сделать через неделю – завтра нужно будет уехать из столицы, посетить учения, хотя бы ненадолго.

«Когда у тебя день рождения?» – Цири поставила наконец лошадь на место и подошла к нему.

«Через неделю».

«То есть ты вернешься в столицу как раз в свой день рождения?»

«Я постараюсь, принцесса». 

Цири замолчала и посмотрела в окно – дождь закончился, но было уже достаточно поздно и на небе показались первые звезды.

«Я пойду к себе, Мор, – она устало улыбнулась и посмотрела на него. – Завтра должен прийти новый учитель фехтования».

«Очередной? Предыдущего хватило всего на неделю», – Морвран рассмеялся.

«Я не виновата, что во всей империи нет ни одного нормального мечника!» – Цири насупилась и слегка стукнула генерала в живот, чтобы он перестал смеяться.

Морвран, продолжая хохотать, схватился за живот, изображая смертельную рану. Принцесса закатила глаза и медленно направилась к двери. Генерал тотчас же перестал смеяться и открыл дверь, пропуская её вперед: «Доброй ночи, принцесса». 

***

«Мор, с днем рождения!» – Цири будто бы собиралась побежать к генералу, вышедшему из тронного зала, но в самый последний момент передумала. И правильно – не стоило бы делать этого на глазах у своих фрейлин.

Его не было во дворце несколько дней, но он успел соскучиться. Ещё пару лет назад он бы пробыл на этих учениях от начала до конца, три недели пролетели бы, как один день. Но теперь он тяготился этим, считая каждый час, хотелось плюнуть на все и вернуться во дворец. Он понимал, чего ему не хватает на этих учениях, но не хотел признаваться себе в этом. Если бы здесь была Цири, было бы в разы приятнее наблюдать за манёврами войск. Но у принцессы есть свои дела, а у генерала нильфгаардской армии свои.

Отослав фрейлин, Цири быстрым шагом направилась к нему. Молча схватив за рукав, затянула за угол, в пустую галерею. Морвран даже не пытался задавать вопросы.

«Добрый день, Ваше Высочество, я тоже очень рад нашей встрече», – он насмешливо приподнял бровь, глядя на неё. Но она была слишком занята.

«Подожди, сейчас», – пытается что-то найти в многочисленных складках платья.

Наконец, виновато улыбнувшись, она достала из кармана небольшой сверток.

«Цири, не стоило…» – начал было он, мотая головой.

«Это приказ, генерал. Я приказываю вам принять мой подарок», – она слишком часто пользуется положением. 

«Раз так, Ваше Высочество, то я не могу отказать».

Мешочек из темно-зеленого бархата был перевязан широкой золотой лентой, завязанной замысловатым бантом, над которым, судя по всему, принцесса очень старалась. Размеры банта превышали размеры самого мешочка. Морвран улыбнулся.

Внутри была небольшая резная шкатулка. Странно.

«Открой, это не всё», – принцесса нетерпеливо теребила рукав платья.

«Там ещё один мешочек?»

«Почти».

Фигурка лошади. Маленькая, в половину ладони. Цири сидела над ней всю неделю – нужно было сначала найти подходящий кусок дерева, а для этого пришлось испариться из дворца на пару часов, на рынок. Но фрейлины принцессы обожали авантюрные романы, так что подбить их на нечто подобное было нетрудно, и они вдесятером смогли убедить императора в том, что принцессе нездоровится. Принцессе пришлось долго вспоминать, как её учили резьбе по дереву. 

Цири внезапно обняла его.

«Ты никогда не говорила, что умеешь», – прошептал он от неожиданности. 

Морвран имел в виду и “вырезать лошадей из дерева” и “обнимать близких людей”, но уточнять, что именно он имел в виду в этот раз, он не стал. 

Его очень тронул подарок, но ещё больше тронуло то, что принцесса все ещё крепко сжимала его в объятьях, и он совершенно не понимал, как нужно реагировать на такие резкие перемены в поведении Цири. Знать бы, чего ждать от неё дальше – она согласится стать императрицей? Пойдет войной на Офир? Сбежит в Боклер? Решит, что замужество – не такая уж плохая идея? Издаст указ о переименовании столицы? До тех пор, пока они стоят в этой пустой галерее, где на них смотрят только скульптуры, а Цири прижимается щекой к его груди и улыбается, это не так уж и важно.


End file.
